SNIC S1 E10 Transcript
(After opening, scene fades to Kaito, Fernando and Changmin in a noodle store) Kaito: That was a very interesting performance from us….even though it was our de- Fernando: But believe me, it got so many views on the Textandpost video search! What just happened after our debut? Changmin: I’m not quite sure….maybe we went the rising to fame way. Kaito: But that 15 mins of fame turned into 1 hour of fame- everyone might be jealous of us! Fernando: I know! (Nathan and Lachlan with Mets Cola bottles arrive at their table and smirk) Changmin: What’s with all of that smirking? Nathan: We have some news about Ninetune. Kanata send us an email about us being in Music Kingdom. Lachlan: You know, with Patrick and Portia? The foreginer stars from downtown Tokyo? Kaito: Oh yeah, I remember… Fernando: It’s nice that we’ll be interviewed by them. Will we play games with them? Nathan: I’m not sure… Kaito: I think this is weird, but Portia actually looked very scary when I first saw her on television. Fernando: I sensed that you two should be rivals! Like Ohno-kun and Nakai-kun! Changmin: From Utaban? That wasn’t strong spirit from Jimusho…*poker faces* Kaito: But I can make that happen! *stands up and smirks* (Everyone facepalms. Scene fades to Sora arriving at the hallway of the hospital) Sora: I will let Mia take good care of you when I’m gone! (Meanwhile, two girls come behind Sora when he’s at the mall) Kumiko: OMG! ERI!!! Eri: I know…*pants*....should we go and say hi? Kumiko: YES!!! (As Kumiko squeels as she runs towards Sora, she leaps and gives him a hug) Kumiko: YAY!!! (Sora slips) Sora: Who the heck you think you are? Eri: Sorry for the attendance- I’m Eri Midorikawa, and this is my friend Kumiko Aono! Kumiko: I HAVE BEEN A BIG FAN OF YOURS FOR DAYS!!! Sora: Uh, thanks….*whispers to himself* What will Ami say to me now?! Kumiko: Do you want to shop together, PLEASE?!?! *gives Sora big eyes* (Camera zooms in to brain, who feels disgusted by Kumiko’s attuide towards Sora) Sora’s Brain: I cannot stand her! But I have to give this girl a chance! Sora: Why sure! Where would you girls like to shop? Eri: First, can we go shopping at a lotila store? Sora: Sure! (Scene fades to Ami and Mia watching a movie. Ami wokes up) Ami: Woah, what’s with that dream I had? Hey! What movie is that? Mia: Mitsuki. It’s a very old movie. Ami: What’s wrong with the dad? (Camera focuses on the screen. It faces a dad, who is a baseball star in real life and a young teenage guy) Dad: Come on, man! What’s your talent idenity? Mitsuki: W-Well...I can sing…. Dad: NO! NOT LIKE THAT! Ami: *facepalms* His dad doesn’t get anything. (Scene fades to Amelia, Moana, Riya and Viola in the girls toilet backstage) Moana: VIOLA! This uniform is too tight on me! Riya: Mine too! Yah dukhadaayak hai! Viola: Let me work this out. I’ll try to make the vest a bit loose. Hey, Amelia- tight? Amelia: Nope. It fits just right for me. Viola: Looks like we are on the same page. Can you work on Riya’s then? Amelia: Sure! (Amelia tries to tie the uniform of Riya, when suddenly, Fernando opened the door) Fernando: Have you seen Kanata? Viola: Kanata? Nope… Moana: Has he met some other guests yet? Fernando: Nope! I didn’t see him for the last half an hour! Kaito: Hey, Fernando- what’s the problem? Fernando: Kanata isn’t here, and he is supposed to be here a half an hour ago! Kaito: Maybe he wants to make us have a shot on going on our own? Fernando: But I don’t know what to say!!! Kaito: Just say your introduction.. Fernando: *panics and runs to the toilet* I’m nervous!! Kaito: That leaves 8/9 of us now. Amelia: 88% of us... *facepalms* Viola: Can someone check on Fernando-kun? *Changmin arrives at the door and smiles* Changmin: I will! *runs to the toilet* Director: Alright, Ninetune! You will have to come to the main stage in around 20 minutes. (Moana, Viola, Riya, Amelia and Kaito sigh in depression. Scene fades to Eri and Kumiko outside a window in the hospital. Those two girls climbed up) Eri: Glad we let Sora buy some ribbons for us. Kumiko: I cannot believe he has a girlfriend! Eri: Shush! Don’t let the girl know! Kumiko: Well, whatever….*giggles* Let’s go and get her! (Kumiko and Eri open the window and got a bucket full of sticky melted chocolate and poured it down the floor, and then trapped Ami to her bed with ribbons, and then sticked some water balloons above Ami. Kumiko and Eri run off after that, and closed the window with a bang, and then Ami woke up) Ami: Woah, I was having the most wonderful dream….I need some water to dri- (Ami realized she has been trapped) Ami: What the heck? What happened to me? (Ami saw a ghost sound from Kumiko and a pair of scissors came wiggling around to cut the ribbon. Ami didn’t realize until she found out water balloons are falling down on her. After they splash her, she screamed) Ami: MIA!! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!! *screams* HELP!! (A girl with red hair hears the screaming, Sora, who is behind the red girl pauses) Sora: Are you Aki? Wow, I heard a lot about you. Aki: *giggles* Thanks, but what the heck is the screaming? (Sora and Aki run to the door where Ami is) Sora: Ami? Oh my gosh, what happened?! (Aki saw as Kumiko and Eri peeped out of the window) Aki: KUMIKO?! ERI?! Sora: You know these girls?! Aki: Step aside, I’m going! (Aki opens the door and steps on the chocolate syurp) Aki: Ew… (Ami saw Sora and Aki) Ami: SORA! *screams and cries* GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Sora grabs the scissors from the top of the rope and snips Ami. Aki slips as she grabs Kumiko and Eri and pulls their ears) Aki: What do you think you have done?! Kumiko: It was only a prank… Eri: We couldn’t say anything, she made the idea! *points at Kumiko* Kumiko: Hey! How dare you- (Kumiko and Eri fell down as Mia superkicked both of them, and Hayato, Reina and Yuuto arrive behind Mia) Sora: Mia? Hayato? Reina? Yuuto? Why did you get frying pans? Hayato: Watch this! (Hayato grabs a plays a video, which everyone except Aki, Eri and Kumiko watched and it shows six girls, two being Eri and Aki in a variety show) Cosette: Well, Mister- I decided to quit because these girls were bullying me and I didn’t apperciate it. Amaterasu: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? Hisoka: YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT, YOU LITTLE IDIOT! (Amaterasu and Hisoka started punching Cosette, and Eri and Fumika joined in, and Aki moved back. Watching the video, Sora raised his eyes and Ami glared at Kumiko and Eri, who were lying down, and Sora grabbed Eri by the neck) Sora: Mia! Kick her again! Eri: No, please! *begs him* Mia: Well, then...YOU DESERVE IT! *superkicks Eri and she falls down, lying down at the entrance of the room* Kumiko: Eri! *runs and comforts her, but Aki runs and throws her to the ground and shuts the door* Ami: Can you tell me what the heck happened there? Aki: Well, Eri, and some other girls bullied me and Cosette, because they were jealous of Cosette’s popularity. Kumiko joined Eri and the rest of those bully girls in a band called La Bomba. Yuuto: So you joined the rock girl group instead of joining those girls, because of Cosette? Aki: Yep! I was friends with her. Ami: Then why did they pranked me? Sora: Should I tell her…. Reina: Go ahead! Sora: There is just one thing I like to say...Ami-chan, I love you! *runs and hugs her, and everyone covered their mouth in shock* Ami: Eh? *giggles and hugs him back* I know that will be the word. So you got a crush on me, right? Sora: Yep- and do you? Ami: *nods* Yep… Everyone: EH??? (Scene fades to Yay Yay Yay Music Kingdom’s stage, while been broadcasted in a hotel. Portia and Patrick are on their MCs, and are smiling while introducing the next performers. Meanwhile, Kanata and some other men, who are wearing suits paused to look at it. Kanata smiles at the TV) Jun: Kanata, what’s the matter? Kanata: You know, Jun-onii-chan….my next unit will make their debut here. And currently I have to go and send them a message on their Textandpost account to wish them good luck. Jun: But do they know you are at Keika’s wedding? Kanata: I will tell them….*smiles and takes out his phone, and starts texting them* (Kanata starts texting, when scene fades to Kaito and all of the Ninetune members except for Changmin and Fernando. Changmin and Fernando starts running and everyone looks at them) Changmin: Someone sended a message for us in our textandpost account! Kaito: Who? (Kaito checks his phone and then jaw drops) Nathan: Who is it from? Kaito: It’s from Kanata! He said he cannot come because of his sister’s wedding today. Lachlan: That’s why I saw him with a suitcase when me, Nathan and Viola were having dinner together. He was going on a train journey. Kaito: Oh….well then, since we got him, let’s impress him and his family so his family can be proud of him. (Everyone poker faces him and Portia arrives) Portia: Alright, guys! You need to be set. Kaito-kun! I wish you the best of luck *smiles at Kaito, and Kaito waves back* Fernando: I told you she’ll like you…. MC: Please welcome, the one and only Ninetune! (Ending starts) Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts Category:Transcripts